Sakuras
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Uma pequena oneshot de Ouran, casal TamakixHaruhi... Aqui nossos personagens descobriram que a maturidade trás muito além do que desafios e conhecimento. Pode trazer consigo marcas que perduraram por toda uma vida.


**O desabrochar das cerejeiras**

**の花咲く桜**

**-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Escrito Por**

**Yuki Souza**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**Apresentação**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

O **"Desabrochar das Cerejeiras"** é uma história baseada no anime e mangá Ouran Host Club de Bisco Hatori, uma obra divertida, criativa e romântica. Hatori-san onde que você esteja saiba que sua linda obra deixou marcas no outro lado do mundo. Parabéns Hatori-san!

Está é uma Oneshot curtinha que retrata o crescimento e como as emoções que este trás consigo. Aqui nossos personagens descobriram que a maturidade trás muito além do que desafios e conhecimento. Pode trazer consigo marcas que perduraram por toda uma vida.

* * *

**"En ese momento, yo no sé por qué,**

**Pero me sentía una extraña falta de la infancia**

**Que yo pouco tive"**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

Eu estou em frente à janela da sala de artes no nono andar da Universidade Mikaharu, meu olhar perde-se em meio à multidão lá em baixo, todos parecem tão pequenos e indefesos vistos aqui de cima. Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti ontem, indefesa como uma flor a mercê do vento do outono.

Levo a mão ao vidro da janela e logo as imagens de ontem se formam em minha mente. Era um dia como qualquer outro na universidade, em frente a uma prateleira da biblioteca eu buscava um livro para mais um trabalho da aula de direitos humanos, meu professor o Sr. Akira era um homem exigente, porém sábio em seus ensinamentos. Apesar de agora estarmos em classes completamente opostas devido as nossas escolhas profissionais nosso clube permaneceu unido após esses quatro anos, mas diferente de antes agora temos desafios impostos por nossos próprios corações. Por que será que crescer é tão difícil?

Eu desvio o meu olhar do pátio central da universidade e o direciono para o céu vasto e azul, as imagens se formavam claramente em meu interior como se estivessem gravadas ali.

Naquele dia a biblioteca estava vazia como agora, eu não notei sua presença, mas você estava me observando calmamente, muito diferente do habitual. Quando chamou meu nome eu respondo sem virar em sua direção apenas me concentrando em procurar os livros de direito humanos, sua voz ecoou pela sala mais uma vez agora me tomando por um dos braços e fazendo-me encarar o mar profundo daqueles olhos. Confesso que nunca notei o quanto aquelas orbes podiam ser penetrantes, mas naquele momento meu corpo cedeu completamente ao magnetismo do mar diante de mim. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu num contraste de suavidade e rapidez e logo tudo que pude sentir foi seus lábios a tomarem os meus e o doce aroma de rosas.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Ta... Tamaki-senpai!

_ Haruhi...d-desculpe...

_ Sukida yo! – Sussurrou em voz fraca antes de sua silueta desaparecer pela porta da biblioteca.

**-.-.-.-**

O céu de hoje esta tão azul quanto os seus olhos, observando-o agora eu me pergunto: quando foi que você passou a ter tanto controle sobre mim? – Pensava comigo mesma ainda fitando o céu quando fui acordada por uma de minhas colegas que acabara de me chamara de volta a sala de aula.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haruhi-chan! A aula já vai começar aprese-se, ok!

_ Ah, ok! Estou indo.

**-.-.-.-**

Aquele dia pareceu se arrastar incrivelmente, tudo o que eu desejava era naquele momento era poder estar em casa o mais rápido possível e finalmente poder fechar os olhos e dormir como há dois longos dia não tenho conseguido. Mas parece que o destino não estava disposto a me dar trégua.

Quando minhas aulas terminaram encontrei Kyouya, Hikaru e Kaoru-sempai no corredor, assim como eu eles também acabaram suas últimas aulas naquele dia. Como sempre era nossa rotina irmos direto das aulas para o Host Club que ficava no prédio ao lado assim como outros clubes também. Eu não estava com o mínimo animo ou disposição isso era visível, mas não queria preocupar os outros então apenas tentei segui-lós.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Ne, Haruhi!

_ Ne, Haruhi!

_ Está nos escutando? – Perguntavam os gêmeos como sempre em sincronia.

_ Ahn... desculpem... eu...

_ Vá pra casa sua cara está péssima. – Disse calma é friamente o moreno.

_ Kyouya-sempai!

_ Vá pra casa Haruhi, mas... isso não irá ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas.- Uma pequena pausa e logo completou. _ È hora de crescer minha filha!

_ **O.O** Ahn!

_ **O.O** Ahn!

_ Vá descansar! E não pense que amanhã terá os privilégios de hoje.

_ Ahn... obrigado sempai. – Respondo com um leve sorriso enquanto ele me da às costas sendo seguido pelos gêmeos.

**-.-.-.-**

Algum tempo depois cheguei em casa um pouco mais cedo que o habitual, troquei rapidamente os sapatos seguindo para o quarto, abri a porta joguei a mochila no chão, abracei meu travesseiro e desabei na cama respirando aliviada por meu dia interminável finalmente estar chegando ao fim. Ao menos era o que eu pensava, porém mais uma vez o destino caprichoso me surpreendeu.

Naquela noite não tive fome para jantar com meu pai como sempre fazíamos, dei-lhe uma desculpa qualquer com um mal estar passageiro, nada que pudesse preocupá-lo. Pouco depois o telefone tocou, na sala pude ouvir a voz do meu pai a tendê-lo, não demorou muito até ele viesse bater a minha porta com uma expressão emburrada e ao mesmo tempo enciumada que no outro lado da linha estava você.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haruhi-chan, telefone pra você! _ È aquele moleque!

_ Moleque?

_ Tamaki-kun... Dispense-o logo pro papai sim?!

_ S... sempai! – lhe saiu quase que como um sussurro.

_ Obrigada. Eu vou atender aqui no quarto pai.

_ **ò_ó** Não demore muito, você tem aula amanhã cedo. Boa noite!

_ Claro. Boa noite pai! – Respondi tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas acho que aquela altura já não estava sendo muito convincente.

_ Haruhi-chan, algum problema? Você parece triste? Foi aquele moleque!? – Perguntou o último em tom irritado.

_ Não. Eu só estou cansada. Boa noite.

_ Haruhi-chan... não se esforce de mais, ok!

_ Claro!

_ Oyasuminasai!

**-.-.-.-**

O pai deposita-lhe um beijo na testa em seguida deixa o quarto.

**-.-.-.-**

Diferentemente de minha voz que tentava passa sobriedade minha hesitava insistentemente em atender ao telefone, eu não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas naquele momento meu coração batia tão descompassadamente que mal tinha domínio de minha própria respiração.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haruhi você está aí?! – Me questionava a voz ao telefone. Hesitante eu respondi:

_ T... Tamaki-senpai! – A voz soou fraca quase um sussurro!

_ Haruhi, eu... desculpe! – Estranhamente aquelas palavras me atingiram como um raio.

_ Sempai você não precisa... – Tentei falar ocultando o nervosismo, mas sua voz apressada me impediu.

_ Não Haruhi, deixe-me terminar. – Você não demonstrava, mas sua voz estava triste, distante, características que nunca havia notado em você antes. Aquilo só fazia meu coração ficar pequeninho, talvez mais por mim do que por você.

_ Esqueça o que aconteceu.

_ Eh! – Indaguei surpresa.

_ Eu não quero perder a amizade que construir com você, então... vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, ok?!

_ Senpai mmatte! – Gritei sem amenos pensar.

_ Tu, tu, tu, tu! – Um telefone mudo foi o que obtive como resposta.

**-.-.-.-**

Você me disse para esquecer o que havia acontecido, mas a única coisa que pude fazer foi derramar aquelas lágrimas incessantes que me pareciam tão penosas. Meu coração parecia apertado, angustiado e o som da sua voz repetindo aquelas palavras não saiam de minha mente... **"ESQUEÇA O QUE ACONTECEU"**... Como eu podia esquecer e fingir que nada aconteceu se naquela hora tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar como uma garotinha que acabou de perder um brinquedo precioso.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Precioso. – Repeti comigo mesma um tanto incrédula do que eu mesma acabara de dizer.

**-.-.-.-**

Subitamente me veio a mente a lembrança de quando havia perdido minha mãe, eu era só uma criança, mas me recordo claramente do vazio que sua morte me deixou, o mesmo vazio que começava a sentir agora. Então mais uma vez pergunte a mim mesma **"QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A TER TANTO CONTROLE SOBRE MIM?"**, mas a questão não era essa, não era o controle que você passou a exercer, e sim quando foi que você passou a ocupar tantos espaços no meu interior porque naquela exata ocasião você estava mais dentro de mim do que alguém jamais esteve. Sinceramente, eu me assustei ao pensar assim.

**-.-.-.-  
**

**NO DIA SEGUINTE...**

**-.-.-.-****  
**

** _ **Haruhi-chan! Acorde ou você vai se atrasar para faculdade! Papa já está indo trabalhar.

_ Bay, bay!

_ O que? Já amanheceu? – Disse a garota abrindo preguiçosamente os olhos ainda sonolentos. Olhou de relance para o relógio em seu criado mudo a piscar **07:00****.**

_ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!!! Uuuusssssooooooooooooooo!!! – Gritou a morena saltando da cama às presas.

_ E-eu não acredito que dormir até essa hora.

_ Dormir?! – Repetiu como quem questiona.

_ E mesmo, ontem à noite depois que coloquei os pensamentos em ordem dormir como há muito tempo não dormia.

_ Chega! Isso não é hora para pensar nisso ou vou me atrasar ainda mais pra Faculdade. - Disse chacoalhando a cabeça.

**-.-.-.-**

Depois da manhã tumultuada eu me apressei para chegar logo a faculdade e para minha surpresa estava uma agitação só no pátio principal. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro carregando muitas caixas, faixas, cartazes, objetos, etc. Eu olhava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que pensar, tentava puxar pela memória alguma data festiva naquele dia, mas nada me ocorria. Foi quando ouvi uma voz conhecida a chamar por mim logo adiante, próxima a algumas barracas como aquelas de festivais que ainda estavam sendo montadas.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haru-chan! Aqui! – Chamava a menina acenando ao longe.

_ Henge-chan! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou confusa.

_ Haru-chan você esqueceu-se do festival anual das cerejeiras? Onde você tem estado com a cabeça?

_ Uso! Me esqueci completamente!

_ Haru-chan, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_ Humm... claro!

_ Kimi no... Tamaki-kun wa suki nan da yo?!

_ Ahn...!? Eu...

_ Haruuuuuhiiiiiiiiiii!

_ Haruuuuuhiiiiiiiiiii!

**-.-.-.-**

Gritaram os gêmeos acenando acompanhados pelo restante do Host Clube. Haruhi suspirou aliviada por aquela pequena intromissão, mas a pergunta capciosa de Henge ecoava em sua mente agora. Enquanto os garotos se aproximaram minha mente e coração duelavam, meu coração gritava, porém a mente se recusava a ouvi-ló. Aquilo era torturante, tudo o que eu me recusei a enxergar por tanto tempo estava diante dos meus olhos, mas uma parte de mim ainda tinha medo de seguir adiante.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Oohayo! (***-*** Honey-senpai)

_ Oohayo senpai! – Respondeu um pouco retraída a toda animação de Honey.

**-.-.-.-**

O clima entre Tamaki e Haruhi estava nitidamente tenso, qualquer um podia ver, mas de ambos os lados ninguém se ariscava a dar o primeiro passo. Olhares eram trocados e desviados a todo o momento, parecia que no fundo os dois tinham medo de acabar se ferindo, porém para encontrar a felicidade é necessário ariscar.

Observando daquele impasse Henge resolve dar a pequena uma pequena mão ao destino, sussurra algo no ouvido da morena empurrando-a na direção do loiro.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Haruhi-chan para encontrarmos a verdadeira felicidade é necessário que nos arrisquemos e não trancar-mos nosso coração a sete chaves. Vá!

_ Não. Espera Henge! – Tentou falar baixinho sem muito sucesso.

_ H... Haruhi!

_ Senpai, eu... sobre... eu...

_ Haruhi esqueça o que aconteceu. Eu não quero perder a sua...

_ NÃO! – Gritou subitamente. **[**Dessa vez não posso deixar... que suas palavras lhe causem tanta dor. Nem a você nem a mim...**] **

_ Tamaki-senpai não esqueça, não esqueça o que você me disse por que eu também não consigo esquecer.

_ Eu estou responsabilizando você pelo que vá acontecer de agora em diante! NÃO SE ESQUEÇA!!! – Este último disse alterada quase gritando expondo para fora o que há muito tempo estava preso na garganta.

_ H... Haruhi...

_ Eu... Henge chotto ko yo!

_ Hein...

**-.-.-.-**

Eu acabei falando tudo que estava preso em minha garganta sem pensar e quando me dei conta já era tarde para voltar atrás, ou melhor, eu não queria voltar atrás. Diante disso não vi outra escolha a não ser sair dali o mais rápido que conseguisse correr trazendo a Henge-chan sendo puxada pela mão junto comigo. Eu sabia que isso não deveria estar fazendo sentido algum para o restante do Host Club, mas já estava difícil aquela situação fazer sentindo até para mim mesma.

**-.-.-.-**

_ Ei, Haruhi-chan! Haruhi-chan você já está longe o suficiente. Já chega! – Henge pedia para que eu parasse, mas era como se minha cabeça se recusasse a assimilar suas palavras.

_ HARUHI-CHAN!!! – Quando Henge gritou a morena deteve seus passos não ousando virar para trás.

_ Desculpe Henge! – Sua voz soou triste quase ao ponto de lágrimas.

- A amiga suspirou fundo antes de falar. _ Haruhi-chan, eu disse que você precisava ser forte e corajosa para buscar sua felicidade, lembra-se?

_ Eu... não consigo. Meu coração entende, mas a minha mente se recusa a aceitar.

_ Não é sua mente que não aceita, é você que tem medo de seguir em frente.

_ Henge.

_ Não me entenda mal, mas eu acho que você só está tentando proteger a si mesma sem levar em conta os sentimentos do Tamaki-kun. Assim como você para ele não deve estar sendo fácil ver a pessoa que ele ir embora sem poder fazer nada porque você não o deixa se aproximar.

_ Tem razão. Eu sou uma covarde, não?

_ Você não é covarde Haruhi-chan só lhe falta um pouco de coragem. Crescer pode assustar às vezes, mas você não pode se deixar vencer pelo medo. Precisar ser forte para buscar sua felicidade.

_ Eu acho... acho que gosto dele Henge.

_ Hu! Não é a mim que você precisa dizer isso.

_ Aparecesse Haruhi-chan, o Tamaki-kun gosta de você, mas ele não vai esperar pra sempre.

_ Henge!

_ Humm...

_ Arigatô! – Disse isso se levantando do banco onde estavam sentadas e logo correu desaparecendo dos diante dos olhos da otaku.

**-.-.-.-**

**De volta a nossos garotos...**

**-.-.-.-  
**

_ ¬¬ O que foi mesmo que aconteceu aqui?

_ ¬¬ O que foi mesmo que aconteceu aqui?

_ Ne, Tama-chan! O que você está esperando? Vá logo atrás da Haru-chan.

_ Ahn... mais...

_ Haru-chan gosta de você Tama-chan, mas se não agir agora tama-chan vai perder Haru-chan.

_ O que você ainda está fazendo aqui Tamaki?

_ Kyouya... você também...

_ Tama-chan aprece-se!

_ Ah! **(¬¬** O Mori-chan, nunca fala muito. Tadinho**)**.

**-.-.-.-**

Eu não sei como, mas correndo sem direção logo cheguei ao centro do pátio principal da faculdade, sem duvida alguma aquele outono ainda carregava um ar de primavera. Digo isso porque no pátio central havia uma grande e esplêndida árvore de cerejeira, está símbolo da faculdade. Não me lembro de tê-la visto tão bela desde a primavera onde sem sombra de duvida ela era majestosa. Mas ao ver você diante dela comecei a duvidar se era a cerejeira ou você que me encantavam naquele cenário.

O vento soprava dispersando no ar o aroma e as flores de cerejeira juntamente com as folhas secas sobre o chão. Bagunçava seu cabelo, mas incrivelmente seus olhos continuavam me guiando em sua direção como o mar que arrasta a areia com suas densas ondas. Um olhar que hipnotiza e faz você querer intensamente ser levada por eles, como pode você revelá-lo só agora?

* * *

**"O vento que sopra forte no outono**

**Derrubando ao chão as pétalas de cerejeira**

**Espalha no ar um doce aroma de rosas**

**Que me faz lembrar você"**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Haruhi.

_ Tamaki-senpai.

* * *

**"Naquele outono as cerejeiras também caiam como agora**

**No ar o mesmo cheiro de rosas persistia**

**Inebriava-me como agora**

**Como o sua vê toque de suas mãos a tomar meu rosto"**

**

* * *

  
**

Suas mãos tocavam meu rosto e o cheiro de rosas me invadia. A brisa leve soprava fazendo as pétalas rosadas de sakura caírem sobre nos.

* * *

**"Naquele momento, não sei por que,**

**Mas senti uma estranha falta da infância**

**Os olhos do mar profundo que me fitavam**

**Seriam eles o motivo do meu medo?"**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando foi que você passou a ter tanto controle sobre mim?

* * *

**"Era impossível me desvencilhar daqueles orbes**

**Por que eu desejava profundamente ser arrastada por elas**

**Mesmo para o mais profundo e escuro oceano**

**Por que será que repentinamente seus olhos me causavam esse sentimento?"**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando foi que você passou a ter tanto controle sobre mim?

Acho que já encontrei essa resposta, porém não queria admiti - lá.

* * *

**"Eu não havia me dado conta,**

**Quando foi que você havia crescido tanto?**

**Quando passou a ter tanto domínio sobre mim?**

**E por que não consigo esquecer aqueles olhos?"**

**

* * *

  
**

Ah, aqueles doces olhos!

Realmente acho que me encantei por eles.

Parece que não resta mais duvidas sobre isso.

* * *

**"O amor que nasce no outono**

**Sobrevive as tempestades do inverno**

**Supera o calor do verão**

**Para desabrochar resplandecente na primavera"**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Haruhi, Suki da yo!

* * *

**"Ah, sim!**

**Ainda posso me lembrar dele claramente**

**As sensações que seu corpo causava ao meu**

**E a velocidade com qual meu coração batia"**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Agora eu estou pronta para aceitar seus sentimentos Senpai.

_ Watashi mo suki da yo te!

* * *

**"Exatamente como agora**

**Com o mesmo cheiro disperso no ar**

**A mesma quietude e o mesmo silêncio**

**Misturados ao vento do outono"**

**

* * *

  
**

Meus olhos se fecharam sentindo o inebriante cheiro de rosas que seu corpo exalava, meu corpo foi envolvido por seus braços e logo tomado por aqueles doces lábios. Como o mar que guia nas ondas as rosas ofertadas a cada passagem de uma vida eu fui suavemente guiada por você, sua língua invadindo-me fui tomada por completo por você, cada cantinho de mim deseja ser arrastada pelo mar que me encantou.

* * *

**"Naquele momento eu não havia me dado percebido,**

**O quanto eu estava presa a você**

**Mas já era tarde, quando percebi,**

**Porque já havia me apaixonado."**

* * *

**Fim.**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

Espero qte tenham gostado da fic e até a próxima!

**PS:** Fic dedicada a minha filha que é maluca por esse casal.

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
